Sanic Ball
Sanic Ball is a racing game created by BK-TN. Each character is in the form of a ball (or an egg for Aggmen or a crocodile for vactor) and must race in 5 different maps. Each character play the same while one has a special trait. It has been cancelled once, but then went back on it's feet. ''WARNING! SANIC BALL IS PRONE TO CRASHING OR TIRING OUT A COMPUTER! COMPUTER MAY TURN OFF DURING PLAY! ''Yeah, it happens. GRAB AND GO FAST! or CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR! Gameplay Sanic Ball plays like your standard racing game, however, going off track doesn't actually decrease your speed. The game is a tricky game for starters as it's easy to go too fast and run off stage. Each track/level is different, meaning each time you race the game will be completely different. Characters Sanic Ball has 13 characters, each having similar gameplay. Some are in different sizes and some have a special trait. Race Tracks Green Hill Zone Green Hill Zone is the first stage in the game, it's a good level for beginners as the paths are not confusing and there isn't much to worry about, excluding the water which kills you upon touching it. it is fast Green Hill Zone (revamped) is the first stage of the game replacing the original in version 0.8.0. it's barely similar to the original as it has different structures such as a loop ala sonic 1 and dash panels ala sonic adventure 2 that we're not the original Flame Core Flame Core is one of the harder stages, supporting more complicated design, lava pits and a volcano. The level is all over the place at points, but sometimes it's just a flat surface to the finish. Ice Mountain Ice Mountain is considered the hardest stage in the game, tied with Rainbow Road. It takes place on a snowy mountain, however it doesn't contain ice physics. This track is very easy to fall off on and it's not a track for speed, not reccommended for beginners. Rainbow Road Rainbow Road is based off of the famous Mario Kart track found on the last cup, meaning this level will be hard. This level supports a lengthy rainbow road with stars and the earth in the background. The level is not for beginners. Dusty Desert Dusty Desert is probably the easiest level in the game, there are no hazards to get in your way and the whole land is almost flat, a great level for beginners as they can go fast and enjoy the level easily! This is the latest level. Racing Mechanics The game is pretty simple, you must go through every cyan ring located in the stage and complete multiple laps. If you miss a ring, you must go back and go through it or else the other rings will not count, meaning you can't end the race. At the start and end of the race, there is a flag which is where the last cyan ring is located, going through that ring will finish the lap your on or finish the race if your on the last lap. This game is very speedy and it's easy to go off track, usually sending you to death. The speed is measured in fasts/h and when the meter gets high, the sanic tune plays. Tips Jump on Slopes If you're on a slope, it's recommended you jump to get higher height and speed, this'll help in many races if your right behind your opponents. Jump to Climb If you're trying to run or climb up a wall, you can jump to improve your overall climbing abillities as it'll move up the slope/wall. Slowdown Even though it's a Sanic game, it's not reccommended that you go fast in this game, especially as Super Sanic. Your fast speed can send you flying off the stage and makes other stages like Rainbow Road and Ice Mountain harder, and since your speed is doubled as Super Sanic, it'll be harder to stay on the race track. The only stage where this isn't really needed is Dusty Desert because of it's flat and bland landscape, allowing easy shortcuts. Mobile Version A mobile version of the game has been made, not by the game's creator however. It has all the features from the PC game though the textures are glitchy and pixelated. Differences to PC *There's now a Run button that increases your speed. Easter Eggs Green Hill Zone By entering a secluded area within the map, a Sanic ball will be seen tucked into the mountain. Due to its size, it cannot be seen from above. Further off the map, an MLG-ified Thomas the Dank Engine can be found. Flame Core By driving off the race and climbing a mountain range, one can see a giant statue of Shrek. This was discovered by Pewdiepie in his Sanicball video. By following the path to the Shrek Statue, you can find an extra circular race track. This is believed to be the "beta" version that BK-TN must've worked on before making the final stage. Ice Mountain Near the part where you drive under a natural bridge, by driving off the path you can find a green, white-spotted Vinesauce mushroom, similar to the 1-Up mushroom from Mario Bros. There is also a "HILARIOUS EASTER EGG" located off the track and on the mountain. Rainbow Road A view of Earth can be seen from the track, something not seen in the Mario Kart series. In addition, it is possible to drive and park on the stars. Dusty Desert By driving off the track and off the map, an oasis can be seen with most of the characters from the game. In addition, there is a Sanic ball seen by driving above the left side of the cliff. Future Version After a period of hiatus, Sanic Ball has now been put back onto development and planned concepts have been mentioned on the Sanic Ball tumblr page. Planned Concepts *New system for AI-pathfinding. Less lag. *Completely written menu system, using Unity’s new UI tools. *Neatly decorated lobby for "comfy multiplayer sessions". *Camera is being updated, maybe. **For this, an old camera option may be added. *Super sdfsdfc may be hidden away into a secret game mode. *Hats have been considered. Used Concepts *Engine upgrade to Unity 5, with improved shaders, image effects and physics. The stuck-in-ground bug is finally fixed! Sanic Ball Deluxe A port of original Sanic Ball. It features many changes: * There will be Power-Ups. The Elemental Shields (fire, thunder, water & gold) will return, along with the new Green Shield, that affects the green element. It also features "Invincibility" that increases the speed along with a rainbow jet, "Charge" that lets you dash forward for a second or two, and more. * Vactor is green instead of brown. * Starting lights (three red and one green) have been added. First red light signals "on your mark", the second "ready", the third "steady", and the green light "go fast". The "get set" signal has been deleted. * Jett da Hak, Weiw da Sollow, Dr. Aggmen Nage, Perfact Choas, and Exelabur Sanic have been added. * Hats have been considered. * Missions have been added. * Graduation Cups and Loot Crates have been added. There are 4 types of Loot Crates: Wood (Common), Steel (Rare), Gold (Epic) and Crystal (Legendary). * A new gamemode known as "Adventure Mode" has been added. * Events, like "Long Jump", "Balanced Jump", "Offroad Jump", "Obstacle Course Race", "Ultimate Obstacle Course", "Zombie Escape", "Dark Shedew Escape" and "Slalom" have been added. * Three new courses have been added. The first one is "Spartak Stadium" based off this stadium in Moscow, the second is "Angel Island Zone" based off the second act in StH3, and the last is "Planet 20X", based off this planet in Sanic and the Chaos Rin''gs. * The shape of the ball was remodeled for Taels, Ame Roes, Roge da Bat, Vactor, Exelabur Sanic and Bat-Sonic (available in the Batman 60's update). Gallery 'A full gallery can be found here. ''' Category:Games Category:Sanic Ball Category:Articles